the only medicine that works
by ambermarie3
Summary: okay so Carmen is sick shane must take care of her.. SMUT...


Carmen's POV:

I woke up today with a pounding headache. The sun shines through the window and sends sharp pains shooting through my body. I am dizzy, feel like puking, and have spotty vision. I call in sick and then immediately yell out for Shane. She comes walking in the room right as I turn over and puke. I didn't make it all the way over and am now laying in my own barf. I start to cry.

Shane POV:

Carmen is crying, poor thing she looks terrible. "Hey honey, I am gonna start the shower and then I will come get you and change the sheets okay?" "Mhhhhm." "Alright, I will be right back." "Wait, can I have some water or something? I have a horrible taste in my mouth." "Yeah, I bring it in a minute." I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on then I go to the kitchen and get her some gingerale. I think it will help. I find her laying in the bed grimacing like she is in pain. "Carmen, what's wrong?" "My head is killing me, another migrane." "Thats the 10th one this month!" "I know, I will see a doctor okay baby." "Alright." I lead her to the bathroom and help undress her then set her on the toilet. "Wait for me, drink this while I am gone." "okay." I return to find her drinking the last of the gingerale. "Okay, once I am undressed we can get in." I start to un-button my top but with my girl sitting right there it turns into a strip-tease. I have Carmen undo my bra, her touch sending waves of ecstasy down my body. I stop there knowing Carmen doesn't feel well and if I let my horny self go much farther, I will need a cold shower. I take the rest of my clothes of and trow mine into the dirty clothes. I help Carmen into the shower and then join her. I set her down on the chair I put in the shower and give her a little neck massage. Then I shampoo her long beautiful hair. I rinse out the suds and add conditioner. While the conditioner sits, I lather her back with soap and then soap up her whole body. I rinse her off and then turn off the water. I hop out and grab a big towel and some clean PJ's(not the slutty kind) I sit on the toilet with the towel open and ready for her. She gladly sits on my lap in the towel as I pat her dry. Then she puts her clothes on while I got and chnage the sheets. I return and make her sit on a stool so I can brush out her hair. I then proceed to braid it hoping it wont be so hard to deal with later. Carmen suddenly starts sucking on my nipple. My nerves are going crazy. I am such a horny person. I let her continue for a bit so the other side doesn't feel left out and then put may hands around her face and look her in the eye. "Honey, you know I want you, God I want you so much but you don't feel good and it doesn't seem right." "I want you though you look so hot right now, all naked and wet. Ughhh, please can you just ignore your mind and follow your cl*t right now." "Okay!" I lean down and kiss her on the lips. It turns into a heated make out session leading to the bedroom. She pushes me onto the bed feeling somewhat better after her shower and the gingerale. She trials kisses from my neck down to my tits. There she nibbles and bites my nipples making me really wet. I start to moan by the time she finnishes one side, I couldn't stay quiet any longer, Carmen sure could use her mouth.

Carmen POV:

I take her left nipple in my mouth and start to rub my leg between her legs. She hates being on bottom, hates loosing control more like it but she lets me be in charge since I don't feel well. I kiss down her stomach to her cl!t. I lightly kiss the sensitive bundle of nerves and then pull away. She makes a noise in protest but I start rubbing her thighs and licking just below her sensitive spot. She groans a bit so i take matters into my own hands and suck hard where it counts she bucks her hips in responce. I flick my tounge back and fourth then make circles. She reaches for my hair. I put two fingers in and start pumping. She gasps not expecting me to start with 2 at such a rapid pace. I slow it down for a moment then pick up speed suddenly. She lets go of my hair and reaches for the sheets. I add a finger and reach for the vibrator i and dildo i hid under the bed earlier. Her eyes are closed so she doesnt she them. I remove my fingers and start using the dildo on her she starts moaning louder. Then without warning I switch the vibrator on her cl!t. She is writhing beneath me. She is about to hit an orgasm when i pull the dildo and and use my fist. I can feel her muscles tightening around my hand. Her climax is about to hit so i switch to my tounge so I can enjoy her sweet juices. She cums seconds later. I lick it all up as she rides out her orgasm. Once she stops all her shaking and moaning i turn the virbrator off and remove my tounge kising my way up her body to give her a kiss and snuggle her some while we both nap some.


End file.
